


Bumblebee

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, M/M, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, reader aint afraid of no bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: An unexpected winged guest makes it's way into you and Merlin's house.





	Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Kingsman fandom, so I'm not sure how to write Merlin believably. Let me know what you think!

 

* * *

 

You're lounging on the couch with a book, thoroughly enjoying your day off. You've been meaning to start this book for a long time, but you've been incredibly busy lately. If it wasn't a mission or other Kingsman related crisis that required your attention, then it was something else. Just as you turn the page, you hear a loud crash come from your boyfriend's study.

Quickly setting your book down, you eye the closed door with concern. "Merlin?" you call worriedly. "Are you ok?" After a few second go by without a reply, you slip off the couch. Before you can take more that a single step, the door flys open just enough to let Merlin slip through before slamming the door shut again. It only takes one look at the expression on the tech genius' face, to have you rushing over to him. "What happened? Did something go wrong at Kingsman?"

Merlin looks up at you, panting slightly. "No, nothing like that. I'm sorry I scared you."

You frown, but relax a little. "Well, what is then?" You watch in bemusement as his face flushes red.

"Well, there's... ah. A bee. Or perhaps it was a wasp, I didn't get a good look at it."

A grin slowly spreads across you face. "You got scared by a bee?"

Merlin glares at you, but it lacks any heat. "I don't relish the idea of being stung, thank you very much. How did it even get in?"

You shrug. "I had the windows open this morning, maybe it got in then."

"Remind me to inspect the screens for any holes big enough to let bugs in" he shudders. "Do we have any raid in the house?"

You gasp. "You can't kill it! What did he do to you?"

"What did he do? It invaded my home, for starters!"

You roll your eyes. "And I'm sure he'd like nothing more than to get back out again. Can you grab me a cup and a piece of paper?"

Merlin grumbles, but disappears to gather what you asked for. He returns with a plastic solo cup, and a piece of junkmail you'd brought in from the mailbox earlier. "Remind me why I can't just squish thedamn thing?"

"Because it's a living creature, and like all creatures, deserves to be set free if possible." You smirk. "And because you're too afraid to go back in there after it."

With this, you crack open the door to the study. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Merlin quickly take a couple steps back. You're so never letting him live this down, just wait until you tell Harry.

You close the door behind you, and look around the room. Merlin's desk chair is tipped over backwards on the floor, and you figure that must have been the banging noise. It takes you a moment to spot, but finally you see a spot of yellow and black against one of the curtains. You walk over to inspect the insect, and realize it's a particularly fuzzy looking bumblebee. "Hello, sweetheart. How did you get stuck in here, huh?" Carefully you place the cup over top of it, and use the paper to nudge it inside, before holding it so it covers the opening. You walk back over to the door, and hands full, you tap your foot against it. "Alright, you can open the door."

The door opens slowly, and you're met with Merlin's concerned face. "Did you catch it? What is it?"

You feel a wave of affection fill your chest. "It's just a bumblebee" you shrug. "They aren't known for being particularly aggressive. Can you open the window for me?"

Merlin moves to do just that and you hold the cup out the window, gently tapping the side until it crawls out and flies away.

"There, the room has been secured."

Merlin sighs. "You're going to tell Galahad about this, aren't you?"

You pat your boyfriend on the cheek, smiling sweetly. "Yes I am."

**Author's Note:**

> I got my wisdom teeth taken out yesterday, and let me tell you. Blood clots are nasty.


End file.
